nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dromaeusephryx
Basic Information: Pronunciation: "DROE-may-SE-finks" Common Name: Iviumtro Psuedoavis Conservation Status: Least Concern Date of Discovery: 8/19/2016 Gender: Orthogonal Temperament: Migratory Diet: Vegetation Weight: 78.6 kg (173.3 lb.) Height: 1.2 m (3.9 ft. across) Description: The Dromaeusephryx is a flying creature native to the chilly planet of [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi']]. It can be recognized by its two pairs of wings and two tails, which are used in flight. Its body is mostly white with orange patches. It also has a brown beak. It has a very similar appearance to the toucan of Earth. However, this is due to convergent evolution, and the two species are not related. Behavior: Dromaeusephryx are highly social creatures. Huge flocks of these aliens often migrate across the planet in search of lush green vegetation. You can tell if an area is fertile by the amount of these creatures flying overhead. Dromaeusephryx rarely come to the ground. This is because they fall prey to predators such as the [[Galus Widower|'Galus Widower']]. They only come to the ground to feed, drink, sleep, and for courtship. Dromaeusephryx are highly adapted to the cold weather in their habitat. Their blood contains an antifreeze chemical that allows them to stay in the air for long periods of time without succumbing to the cold. They get this antifreeze chemical by eating the blue sap of [[Frostium Pinesefia|'Frostium Pinesefia']]. During the night, they will roost in caves in a similar fashion to bats, upside-down. Courtship is a very complex process in these aliens. Males will scrape the ground with their beaks on the ground and make a call similar to that of a trumpet. Females choose the males that have the loudest call as their mates. A male and female will mate for life. Their bond is so strong, that if one of the pair dies, the other will never mate again. Reproduction: This species lies in space between male and female and can alternate between the options at will, however the transformation takes time. After mating, the female is pregnant for seven months before laying two white eggs. Since they are constantly migrating, creating a nest would be impossible. It would also make the breeding pair and their eggs vulnerable to predators. The creature has an ingenious solution to this problem. Females of the species have a pouch on their belly that holds the eggs while they hatch, and the babies for the first month of development. This pouch is constantly warm, keeping the eggs, and the growing chicks, from freezing to death. The eggs hatch after a month. The young are then kept in the pouch for a month, before being kicked out to learn to fly. At two months, the young are sexually mature. They will stay with the parents' flock. This organism follows the Z - W system of reproduction. Ecology: Where in the food pyramid? Dromaeusephyrx are primary consumers, known as herbivores. They are heterotrophs, so they can't make their own food. Diet: Dromaeusephyrx eat the sap of the Frostium Pinesefia, as well as its pine cones, helping to spread its seeds. They also eat the fruit of the [[Dudrayae Uosuscuelera|'Dudrayae Uosuscuelera']]'' and [[Thalis Berries|'Thalis Berries']]. 'Predators:' Dromaeusephryx fall prey to Galus Widower and [[Jonerea Saetoro|'Gnakiki']]'.' 'History and Mythology:' It is said that the Dromaeusephryx were created when the Serenalian god [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Abselutar '''Abselutar'] released all the secrets he knew. He wanted to make them hard to catch so his wife, [[Vere|'Vere']], couldn't know everyone's secrets. To this day, Dromaeusephryx are very hard to catch. However, many ancient Gek tried capturing them as a hobby. A Dromaeusephryx was a symbol of status, so many wanted them as pets. Their cages have been discovered on Aurdovi, in the ruins of many ancient cities. Some depictions of [[Serenal|'Serenal']] even show her with what looks to be a Dromaeusephryx. Episodes: The Dromaeusephryx is seen in these episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6VR45JUSF4&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1&index=6 Ep. 6] Category:Aurdovi Category:Fauna Category:Flying Category:Herbivore